1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat panel display mounting systems and, more particularly, to a pole mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as televisions and computer monitors, may be formed using many technologies. Currently, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and plasma displays are mass marketed as flat panel displays, although other flat panel display technologies also exist and may be developed over time.
Flat panel displays may be supported on desk stands, wall mounts, pole mounts, or may be supported in numerous other ways. For example, the displays may be mounted individually or in groups on a horizontal surface such as a desk, table, floor or ceiling, or may be mounted on a vertical surface such as a wall, cubicle, or other enclosure. Displays may also be mounted to be mobile, such as on a computer cart or a free-standing mobile unit. Depending on the type of support system, the displays may be free standing or may be more directly connected to another surface such as a wall, ceiling, or other structure.
Pole mounting systems are generally used to enable a flat panel display to be suspended above a surface. For example, a pole mounting system may be used to hang a flat panel display on a computer cart, free-standing base, next to a wall, above a desk, or in myriad other instances. While various pole mounting systems have been developed over the years, it would still be advantages to provide another pole mounting system. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a base configured to provide mobile support for the pole mounting system.